User talk:J4KE H4M
Welcome to the Road Trip Adventure Wiki! So, you're new to this wiki? Thanks for your edit on the Road Trip World page! We hope you make more contributions, because we need all the help we can get! If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for a starting point. From there you can create articles and start a life on this Wiki! Also check out the help pages for assistance in editing. Remember, that one important page on this wiki is the page. You can find all the deletions, edits, moves etc. Also, bookmark it for future reference. Talk pages are there for discussion about a certain subject. You can talk about the user or the article, and inform anyone of any major changes or edits. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit toolbar to do the same thing. So remember to sign each page with ~~~~. You can also edit your signature by creating a for it. So, thanks for joining the Road Trip Adventure wiki and hope you have a great time helping others! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gameknowledge (Talk) 15:29, January 31, 2010 RTA HELP!!! I need help with 2 things: 1. does anyone know where I can get a new disk of Road Trip Adventure? my current 1 doesn't work ;.( & my PS2 is buggered (yeh, that is a technical term) 2. How do I get all stamps? I wan't to finish the game! JH 17:52, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Jake! You're from the Ratchet & Clank wiki aren't you? Thanks for coming over to help me here! It's greatly appreciated, as this wiki is working to become featured on Wikia's Spotlight! Firstly, I suggest getting a new disc of RTA from eBay, you can get them for around £3 there, and PS3s are usually sold from £40 there. You can look up articles for stamps on this wiki also, and there are also quite a few walkthroughs on GameFaqs if you want more help. Hope that helps! And great work, if you continue you may become a admin! --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 22:11, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:PS3 Haha mate, things have changed. For £40, you would get: #A slimline PS3 (the smaller ones, but the same quality) #Used unfortunately, although they've all got great quality nevertheless. Don't worry about being scammed either, and if you're that worried, check out Amazon's £30 used PS3s. Thanks. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 18:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) All Stamps Hi, and sorry for the late reply. I myself can't remember how to get all the stamps, first time i played i got most of them by accident. however, later on i found a great guide on gamefaqs - RTA quide. --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:44, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Allo! Hello old bean! How's it going, everything gone pretty swell?? Yeh I guess so. It's been such an appreciation for you thanking me for what I did on that article I did about the Devil Tyres. Cheers man. I guess it's off to work for me I should do! (and you too), well I'm sure you'll work 'arder for the future somehow...! I'll see you soon. Peace. Yep, I'm good, haven't been on in aged tho! :O Real life gets in the way... appreciation for being awake and having an understanding of English and knowing how to spell (2 outta 3 aint bad!) Yeah, I know I should do more work on here, I just haven't found the time... Laters JH 22:13, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Tires change Funny title eh? I just want to say that it was me who originally named it as Tires and not Tyres, because I thought the American spelling looked better on the title and it is more appropriate to use the American spelling as the original game was an American translation off the Japanese version. I am British though. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] • [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 23:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I had no idea the yanks spelled it differently! I think that the British spelling is better. I won't start an edit war about it though, I CBA. JH 17:00, September 12, 2010 (UTC) *goes to change the titles* *finds out they're all spelled British spelling* Oh, looks like I don't need to :P JH 17:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC)